A Clan in Need/Cliffnotes
*Ravenpaw and Barley are seen at the Moonstone. **Barley has a dream in which he is bringing prey to his sister, Violet, then dreams about his brothers, Snake and Ice, being commanded by Scourge to attack Violet. *Barley wakes up, and Ravenpaw reassures him that it's alright. *They decide to ask ThunderClan for help. *They are stopped by a WindClan patrol while crossing over the territory and are accused of stealing a WindClan kit named Crowkit. **Ravenpaw tells them they didn't, and Mudclaw then recognizes Ravenpaw. **They agree to keep an eye out for Crowkit. *Ravenpaw and Barley arrive at Fourtrees and see Crowkit trying to climb the Great Rock. *They take Crowkit back to the WindClan cats. **They arrive to see WindClan accusing a ThunderClan patrol of stealing Crowkit. **Ravenpaw and Barley stop the argument by returning Crowkit. *Ravenpaw and Barley go with the ThunderClan patrol back to their camp. **Dustpelt is suspicious of them. *They are greeted warmly by old Clanmates and are introduced to Firestar's kits, Leafkit and Squirrelkit. *Firestar welcomes Ravenpaw and Barley to the ThunderClan camp. **They share prey and Ravenpaw tells Firestar about the trouble with the rogues on the farm. *Firestar allows them to rest in the camp, then he walks away. *Warriors come back into the camp with injuries, and Cinderpelt treats them. *Firestar explains to Ravenpaw that rogues have been attacking patrols and stealing prey. **Ravenpaw understands that they can't spare a patrol. **He and Barley will take part in hunting patrols while in ThunderClan. *Ravenpaw and Barley go on a hunting patrol with Cloudtail and Graystripe. **Rogues from Twolegplace ambush them and steal their prey. **Another ThunderClan patrol arrives and the rogues run off with the prey. *Graystripe asks Barley if he knows the Twolegplace cats, since they seemed to know him. **Barley tells him he doesn't know them. *Ravenpaw confronts Barley about the rogue cats as well. **Barley tells him that part of his life is over, and that he doesn't want to talk about it. *Firestar asks Barley if he can speak to him. **He tells Barley that if he knows anything about those cats, ThunderClan will find them and fight. **Barley gets angry and says that he can't help them; he then runs off. *The whole of ThunderClan is starving from the loss of prey. *Rainpaw tells Ravenpaw and Barley that Sorrelpaw was hurt badly by the rogues. **Ravenpaw and Barley go to help her. **They find Sorrelpaw, and she says that there were so many of the rogues, and she couldn't fight them. **The patrol brings her back to camp. *Rainpaw and Sootpaw hope that Sorrelpaw is okay. **Rainpaw says he tried to protect Sorrelpaw, but there were too many rogues. *Barley tells Ravenpaw that the rogues tried to kill his sister. *Barley says he will help, and they go talk to Firestar. *Firestar calls a Clan meeting, and Barley tells the Clan about the BloodClan cats. **Ravenpaw suggests they talk to Violet, and Barley agrees. *Ravenpaw and Barley go into Twolegplace. *They meet Violet at a Twoleg nest and talk to her about BloodClan. *They go to talk to Violet's friend Mitzi. **Mitzi tells them how her son, Fritz, was taken by BloodClan. *Mitzi takes them to BloodClan's camp and they see many cats on guard outside, including Snipe. *They leave BloodClan's camp and thank Mitzi for showing them. *Violet decides to go with Ravenpaw and Barley to fight BloodClan. **The three of them go back to ThunderClan. *A patrol of ThunderClan cats, including Firestar, Ravenpaw, Barley, Violet, Graystripe, and Brightheart, are seen leaving to go attack BloodClan. *They scare away the cats guarding BloodClan's camp, then go inside and wait to attack. *Snake and Ice are seen giving a speech to BloodClan. **Violet emerges from the shadows and reminds Snake and Ice that their real names are Hoot and Jumper, and that she is their sister. **Barley is angered by the way the BloodClan cats talk to his sister, so he attacks and the rest of the patrol soon follows. *The ThunderClan cats are victorious against the BloodClan cats. **Snake and Ice try to make a deal with the ThunderClan cats, but Barley declines and tells him it's too late. *Snake and Ice blame the prey stealing on the other BloodClan cats, and they are angered. **The other BloodClan cats chase Snake and Ice away from their camp. *Fritz appears in the camp and Violet agrees to take him home. *Firestar and the rest of the cats go back to ThunderClan while Barley takes Violet home. **He thanks Ravenpaw for all the help and tells him he will take a patrol to go take the farm back for Ravenpaw and Barley. *Barley returns to the ThunderClan camp, and Ravenpaw greets him. **Ravenpaw happily tells him that they will be taking back the farm soon. A Clan in Need Category:A Clan in Need Category:Ravenpaw's Path Category:Graphic novel arc